A Beast Again
by tobehonest17
Summary: This story follows after the last scene of Beauty and the Beast. Adam and Belle are living in peace, until it is disrupted by a visitor from Adam's past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, please review! This is my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

Everything in Adam's life was perfect- the enchantment was over and he had married the woman who had helped him to see more than the Beast that he was, the woman named Belle.

He gazed at her from where he lay, as she put their daughter to bed. His daughter, little Irena. He couldn't help the smile that broke upon his face, as he thought about how lucky he was to have a wife that loved him and a child that he had helped to create and love with Belle. At that point, Belle looked over and smiled as at last their daughter fell asleep.

As Belle came over to the bed they shared in the West Wing which had become light and accommodating since the enchantment had been lifted, Adam began to speak.

"I love you Belle." He said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

Belle smiled and replied "I love you too, Adam."

However not all was to remain perfect for very long.

It happened one night as Adam tried to put Irena to sleep by taking her onto the balcony to observe the stars. He was so happy; he wondered how someone like him deserved and could feel such happiness.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of green and his worst nightmare had come true. The enchantress had once again become a presence in his life, despite his efforts to forget what she had done to him. Adam was frightened of what would happen to himself and his daughter as in his experience, the enchantress only came to punish people and never to reward them. As Adam cowered on the balcony, the enchantress began to speak to him in a voice that sounded as quiet as the wind and as soft as silk.

"Please calm yourself, my prince." She said, as she could tell that the prince was afraid of her.

Adam tried to quell his anger as he replied "what do you want?"

"I merely came to see if you were happy with your life." She replied in a calm voice.

Adam, rendered speechless, was only able to nod.

At this, the enchantress smiled and her eyes glinted with something that Adam could only define as evil. "Unfortunately, I can take all of your happiness away."

"Why would you? I found someone who loved me and whom I love in return. The enchantment was lifted." Adam inquired.

"In order to ensure that your daughter does not end up like you did. I shall take away your happiness to ensure this is achieved."

Adam's eyes widened, but he remained still and silent.

"Your daughter must learn to appreciate you for who you are."

"She is a baby, she is dependent on me." Adam said, desperately trying to avoid the fate that he knew would befall him.

Paying no heed to his words, the enchantress said "I hereby reverse the enchantment that your wife broke. You have until her 18th year or you will remain a beast forever."

As he began to transform, Adam cried out "No! Belle!"

During this exchange, Belle had been going through her nightly routine in the ensuite that was attached to the West Wing. As Belle came out of the ensuite, she noticed Adam on the balcony calling her name, thus she felt compelled to hasten her approach. With his heightened senses, Adam could hear her coming closer, but secretly he was afraid of how she would react to his monstrous form.

As she approached, Belle noticed that Adam seemed to be taller than she remembered, however she shrugged this off as her eyes playing tricks on her. She eventually stood beside her husband, and was able to recognise his Beast form. She was curious as to why he was once more a Beast but was unsure as to how to ask this delicate question. She instead decided to take a different approach to the situation.

"Adam?"

"Belle, don't look at me. I am a monster." Adam stated, sadness seeping into his voice as the full weight of the transformation hit him.

"Adam, pass me Irena, she should be in bed now." Belle said soothingly.

In the time since his transformation, Adam had not noticed that he was still holding his daughter, but delicately passed her back to Belle, as he was afraid of hurting her with his paws and claws.

As Belle placed their daughter into the crib, Adam followed her into the room. He spoke in a low growl in an attempt to make sure that their daughter didn't wake up.

"Belle, please do not be kind to me, there is nothing you can do to reverse the enchantment this time."

"What? What is going on? Adam, I love you no matter what." Belle said, as she was frightened that she couldn't help her husband this time.

Unwilling to go into more details, Adam replied "The enchantress."

"Oh dear, this is not good. What did she say?" Belle said with concern in her voice.

"She…she said that only Irena could break the enchantment by seeing beneath my appearance and accept me for who I am- like you did." Adam said, feeling absolutely helpless.

"That will take a long time, considering that she is only a baby." Belle said, somewhat ruefully.

Adam nearly glared at her as he replied "do not remind me. I am doomed to remain this way forever as no one could look at me like this. I do not even know how you stand it."

"Adam, it is still you. Do not fall into despair just at the moment, there is still time before your fate is sealed." Belle soothed, attempting to comfort her husband in the only way that she could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, this story may move slowly at first as I establish the direction that the story will take, however I hope that it will pick up after that! Please review telling me what you like/don't like and how I can improve the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated._**

" _Adam, it is still you. Do not fall into despair just at the moment, there is still time before your fate is sealed." Belle soothed, attempting to comfort her husband in the only way that she could think of._

Nothing could placate Adam however, as he insisted "it may as well be sealed now, she will never see me as her father, but a monster to be feared and hated. How can I face anyone looking like this?", his voice filled with hopelessness and despair.

With sadness, Belle replied dejectedly "I do not know, but shouldn't your closest servants know? They have seen you in your current form before and therefore won't be scared to approach you."

Despite the situation that was unfolding, Adam felt that his wife was speaking enough sense. He agreed to the plan.

"Fine. Summon Lumiere." He said, however it sounded more like a demand to Belle.

"Do not speak to me like that. You may be in the form of the Beast, but Adam would never have spoken to me thus." She replied, trying to make Adam see that despite his current form, he was still her husband who loved her.

Adam was horrified at the tone of his words and how quickly his behaviour was transforming into that of the Beast that he had been for so much of his life. Sighing, Adam started, "Belle..."

Unwilling to listen to him, Belle replied, "Summon him yourself if you insist upon speaking to me in that way." Belle then practically ran out of the West Wing, trying to keep her emotions in check in front of her husband and any servants she may come across in the hall. All of a sudden, an almighty roar could be heard coming from the West Wing.

"LUMIERE!"

A few moments later, said servant appeared at the doorway. Unlike the original enchantment, the servants had been allowed to retain their human forms this time, due to the fact that Irena was the one who was truly affected by the enchantment, as well as her father.

"Yes master?" Lumiere politely enquired from the door to the West Wing, which had once more become dull and dark as in the original enchantment.

"Belle seemed to think you would like to know about me." Adam said, not really sure as to how he should reveal that he was once more a Beast to one of his closest friends, as this is how he viewed the servants who had helped to raise him and care for him during the enchantment that had stolen away his childhood and adolescence.

Hesitantly, Lumiere replied "that is not necessary master", as he was unsure as to what Adam was referring due to the fact that the darkness hid Adam from his view.

"Yes, it is. Now, do not be frightened, but I understand if you are."

Adam approached Lumiere slowly as to not alarm his friend.

"Oh master." Lumiere replied, sorrow lacing his voice and etched into his facial expression.

"What is it?!" Adam said, as his old temper flared, somewhat surprising him.

Confused and a little distressed at the sudden change in his master, Lumiere replied, "nothing!" in an effort to placate his master's temper.

Finally, unable to control his temper, Adam roared "YOU ARE STARING!"

Lumiere calmly replied "apologies master, I just never thought that this would happen again."

Somehow, these words struck Adam enough to sufficiently calm him down, as he responded "I know."

Uncertain as to how long his friend and master would remain calm, Lumiere enquired "why did you call me, master?"

Filled with sadness at the need course of action, Adam replied "I need you to tell the rest of the staff about this. Only the ones who knew about the original enchantment. You must also...conceal my daughter from me." this last part pained him as he would never hold his child again, however he realised that if his daughter was concealed from him, the enchantment would not be broken, however he was so upset, he did not care what happened to him.

Ever practical, Lumiere stated "but sir, she will ask questions about her father."

"I know, but you have to keep her away from me." Adam said, as he felt his heart practically break in two.

"Sir..."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry that this happened again, but I will help you however I can."

Grateful for the support of one of his friends, Adam replied "Thank you."

Once Lumiere left, Adam sank to the ground and wept, as he realised that the life he had tried so hard to obtain had been taken away from him so suddenly, along with everything that he held dear.

As the years passed, Adam fell into despair as all hope of regaining his humanity slipped away. He realised that he had missed out on much, however he knew of the rumours that were being spread around the castle about a monster inhabiting the West Wing and he didn't want to prove them correct.

One day, he heard someone enter the room, something that had not happened in a long time.

"Sir, there is someone who wishes to speak with you." Adam realised that the voice belonged to lumiere and so went over to him. He rolled his eyes at the fact that anyone would wish to speak to him after they had left him alone for so long.

Annoyed, Adam stated "I do not wish to speak to them- how could they face me in this form?"

Attempting to calm him down, Lumiere replied "It is your wife, I believe."

"Fine. Bring her."

"Sir, I believe that you should try to be polite towards her." Lumiere said, as he remembered when Belle had first arrived in the castle during the last enchantment and the way that his master had treated her then.

"Bring her." Adam stubbornly replied, unwilling to use his manners, wondering why a Beast would need to use manners, as he had truly forgotten what it was to be human.

Lumiere leaves the West Wing and allows Belle to enter.

"Adam?" Belle inquired, due to the fact that Adam had decided to hide in the shadows, rather than speak to Belle. Adam was ashamed of what his life had become and did not want pity for he believed that he deserved the fate that the enchantress had bestowed upon him.

"What?" Adam growled.

Pleading, Belle replied "please, I have missed you so much. It is so hard to have to pretend that you don't exist around Irena. I can't stand lying to her- please allow her to see you, if you wish to break the enchantment once and for all."

"No. She will not wish to see me." This, Adam was sure of as many of the servants were terrified to even be near the West Wing.

 _ **If I don't receive feedback, I won't know what you guys think and therefore may not finish the story. I have more planned for it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, just thought I would say thanks for your support on this story. Keep it up!_**

 ** _Obviously, I don't own Beauty and the Beast._**

* * *

" _No. She will not wish to see me." This, Adam was sure of as many of the servants were terrified to even be near the West Wing because of the stories that they had heard._

"Adam, she knows that she still has a father; however the fate of her father remains unknown to her. You do not know how she will react." Belle said, in an effort to calm her husband down.

"She will react as you did when you first came- terrified. I still remember that day; you could barely look at me. I was and am nothing but a Beast." Adam said sadly, as he remembered the way that he had treated not only Belle, but all of his servants who had loyally stayed in his employ all these years.

"No, you are my husband and a father. Please, I do not know how long I can conceal you. My heart is breaking without you." Belle pleaded, as her eyes began to well with unshed tears.

"How long have I been this way?" Adam asked, changing the subject. The days had blurred into each other, thus leaving Adam without much sense of time.

Belle replied with a sigh, "10 years, Adam. You have missed your beautiful daughter learning to walk and talk, as well as so many other important events that can't be regained once lost."

"I know. But I have always been watching you and Irena from a distance." Adam said, thinking of the enchanted mirror that he had used in order to watch Belle during the first enchantment, as well as watching his daughter as she grew up.

"Please Adam. Think about what I have said. Irena will be wondering where I am. I love you."

Once Belle was gone, he went to the door where Belle had just been standing.

"I love you too and always will." Adam announced to the empty room.

Adam stalked along the length of his room as had become his custom. He feared the outside world as he had before, always suspicious of his servants. As for the servants, many of them had heard rumours of a monster that haunted the West Wing and were too afraid to see if these rumours were founded.

As Adam stalked, he thought about what Belle had told him. More than anything else, he wished to hold his daughter and see the beautiful young woman that she had become, however he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to see beyond his exterior.

The next day, belle came to see him, as she had been doing on a regular basis.

"Belle…" Adam tentatively said as Belle walked into the darkened room. Since the beginning of the second enchantment, Adam had favoured the darkness as it was comparative to his mood.

"Oh, Adam." Belle sighed, as she saw that her husband was dejected as he had become of late.

"Belle, is our daughter well? Does she know where you are?"

"Yes, she is well. She is having an equestrian lesson and so she does not know where I am."

"Belle, could you please bring our daughter to me when she is finished her lesson. I… uh would like to meet her." Adam said, as his nerves got the better of him, however he was curious about the daughter that he had despite never having interacted with her.

"I will. This must be so hard for you. You sound terrified of our child. Is it the idea that she will not accept you? She will, Adam. She has your courage, I see it every day." Belle said with a smile, pleased that Adam had finally decided to meet their daughter.

By this point Belle was close enough to embrace her husband for the first time in nearly a month, as despite the fact that she had been visiting her husband regularly during the 10 years of the enchantment, Adam had expressed on numerous occasions his fear of harming her. This occasion proved to be no different.

As she embraced him, she could feel Adam become tense and relinquish her from his arms after a moment of contact.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you." He said, gesturing to his claws.

Suddenly a voice could be heard outside the room; however it was still at a distance.

"Mama? Where are you?"

"Irena. I will return shortly. All will be well Adam." Belle said, reassuringly, however she was anxious that her daughter not find her in the one place in the castle said to be filled with danger.

After a few moments, Belle returned but this time with a small girl. She is tall for her age and shares the same auburn hair as her father; however hers nearly reaches to her waist. Adam is startled to find that his daughter also shares his bright blue eyes that pierce when looking at someone.

"Mama, what are we doing here? Is there really a monster in here like everyone says?" Irena asked, her voice filled with curiosity as she faced the great doors of the West Wing.

"Irena, you will be able to judge for yourself in a moment." Belle said as she opened the doors.

"Adam? Are you still here?"

"Belle?" Adam replied from the shadows, fear seeping into his voice.

"Yes, please come into the light. There is someone here to see you." Belle said, trying to coax her husband to reveal himself.

The sound of shuffling reached Irena as she stood, waiting. She then saw a tall figure, covered in fur.

Fear seeped into Irena however she dismissed it as the figure stood before her, seemingly trembling.

"Forgive me sir, but have we met before?" Irena asked, as she felt as if she knew the creature standing before her.

Unwilling to reveal his true identity too soon, Adam gruffly replied, "No, we have never met."

Unmoved by the negative response, Irena stated, "You remind me of the figure in stories that mama used to tell me before I went to bed, of the kindness that he showed her."

"Mama, is this the figure in the stories?" Irena asked, curiosity filled in both her face and voice.

"Um..." Belle began to say, unsure as to how much of the creature's true identity she should reveal, for she had told Irena stories of when she had first come to the castle under Adam's first enchantment and the kindness that she had been shown by him.

"I am. I am Adam." Adam replied, surprised that Belle had told their daughter any stories about him as he considered that many of the inhabitants of the castle had forgotten about his existence due to his extended absence.

"I am Irena. Is this your castle?" Irena questioned, as she felt that this must surely be the owner of the castle, as when she had asked Belle, she had replied in the negative.

"Yes. Do you like living here?" Adam replied, thinking about how intelligent his daughter was and how much her character resembled Belle's own character.

"Yes, some of the servants seem afraid of you; however I am not, at least not really. You seem scared." Irena said, confusion as to the reason such a creature would be afraid of someone like her filling her voice.

"I am scared. Belle could you please tell her what happened to me, I can't." Adam affirmed, finally ready to share his true identity with the only other person he considered it important to tell- his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, sorry for keeping you in suspense as regards updates! I have been super busy in the last 2 weeks, but hopefully will return to updating quickly- remember reviews=updates!_**

" _I am scared. Belle could you please tell her what happened to me, I can't."_ _Adam affirmed, finally ready to share his true identity with the only other person he considered it important to tell- his daughter._

"Mama?" Irena asked, her brow furrowed in confusion as to the reason that this creature was being so cryptic.

Belle sighed, before beginning the story:

"Once there was a prince but his selfishness brought upon him a severe punishment. An enchantress turned him into a monster that would inspire fear and thus he was shunned, until 10 years later when a young woman came to the castle where he lived and fell in love with him." Belle paused for breath, when she was interrupted.

"The enchantment ended right?" Irena asked, hoping that this story was a happy one.

"Yes. He was turned into a handsome young man, no longer selfish. The girl was made a princess when she married her prince. A few years passed and they were gifted with a beautiful daughter. The enchantress returned and exacted the same punishment in order that his daughter would learn to value the qualities of people over their appearances." Belle said, trying to hide her tears from her daughter.

"Mama, is this true?"

"Yes darling it is." Belle sighed.

"That means that you are the princess." Irena said as her eyes lit up in triumph.

Belle smiled in response.

A sudden realisation came to Irena, "I am Adams child and he is my father."

"There is no Adam. I am a beast." Adam declared in defeat.

"You are not. Mama told me stories of the kindness that my father displayed. He was unselfish. Please allow me to return tomorrow, but I must leave now." Irena firmly stated.

Irena leaves the room overwhelmed.

"She can't stand to be near me." Adam said sadly, as he sank onto the ground in defeat.

"She is confused Adam. She did not know the fate that had befell her father. This will take time." Belle said, somewhat reassuring her husband.

"She will not see me as anything else but a monster." Adam said, a feeling of déjà vu overcoming him as he remembered that he had said the same thing when Belle first came to the castle, all those years ago.

"Give her a chance. She promised to return tomorrow." Belle protested.

The next day, Irena returned to the West Wing as she had promised.

"Father? Are you here?"

"Yes..." Adam said hesitantly, hiding in the shadows.

"Please let me see you. I am not afraid, I was overwhelmed yesterday." Irena said, somewhat apologising for her actions the other day.

"Irena, please. I am frightened that you will not want to see me again or break the spell."

"I will try to break the spell no matter what. Please, all I want is my father, nothing more."

"I cannot be the father that you deserve." Adam said, his heart breaking as he told his daughter this.

"You can try- mama tells me many stories about you. I loved the one where you gave her the library, it is a real symbol of your love for her." Irena declared, persisting in her attempts to convince her father to re-join her life.

"Did, did she tell you the whole story?" Adam asked after a short pause.

"What whole story?"

"Come, sit beside me. I shall tell you the full story." Adam insisted, guiding his daughter to the bed so that she could sit next to him.

Irena moves closer to Adam, who sits on the bed that has been partially torn.

Adam took a deep breath to steady his nerves and began:"It was snowing outside and your mother had come into this room, trying to find out why I was being secretive. I was still in the form of the beast at the time and there was a rose that would count the days until I was doomed to remain a beast forever. I saw her looking at the rose, but I was angry. I shouted at her to leave the room but she decided to leave the castle altogether. It was becoming dark, and I was concerned that she would be attacked by the wolves who roam the area. I races out of the castle, only to find the wolves attacking her. I began to lash out against the wolves, successfully fighting them off, however I sustained an injury. I became unconscious. When I woke up, your mother was sitting before me, trying to clean the wound that the wolves had given me. I resisted at first, but eventually allowed her to take care of me."

"Father, how does this end up with you making the library her gift?" Irena asked, somewhat confused.

"Patience, Irena. Well, the next day your mother was walking Phillipe in the snow, playing and having fun. It was in that moment that I realised that I loved her. I wanted to do something to show my affection, so I asked Lumiere what I should do. He said it should be something that sparks her interest, and then proceeded to tell me about the fact that she enjoyed reading.

I had to wait for her to come in from the cold, and when she did, I led her to the doors of the library. I told her it was a surprise and led her into the room. She was astounded by the sheer volume of books in the library.

Our friendship blossomed from that point on. You know the rest." Adam finished.

"Father that was a beautiful story. Mama didn't really mention the fact that she helped you go back to the castle. You are still as kind as that, if only you would believe it." Irena said, wishing that she could convince her father that he still possessed kindness despite his form.

"I think I may start to believe it now that I know I have your acceptance of me as your father." Adam said, attempting to smile.

Irena wondered, "What more is needed?"

"You must see past my appearance to my qualities."

Unsure as to how to do that, Irena asked, "How am I to do that?"

"I do not know."

"Father, do you have to prove yourself too?" Irena asked, as a thought struck her.

"Maybe... I am unsure."

"Maybe you could be more of a part of my life now that I know of your existence." Irena insisted.

"How would you propose I do that? I can't even leave my room without frightening anyone." Adam demanded.

"I have an idea. Tell Lumiere that you wish to venture outside and also tell him to make sure that the halls are empty so you may travel throughout the castle with freedom."

"That may work. Maybe I could join you and your mother in the library one day?"

"That would be nice father. I shall tell mother, she will be so pleased!"

"It may not be for a few days but I shall speak with Lumiere about it." Adam warned, not wanting his daughter to become too hopeful.

"Thank you father. I have to go now. I will come again tomorrow if I have no lessons to go to, however Cogsworth is bound to make some excuse for a lesson." Irena said, rolling her eyes, as she stood up to leave.

Adam laughed at that, knowing the reputation that his friend had amongst the people in the castle.

"I shall look forward to your visit."

Before she left, Irena embraced her father for the first time in her life. Unused to this action, Adam felt uncomfortable but eventually returned the embrace.

Once his daughter was gone, Adam wept for the kindness that had been shown to him by his daughter. He hoped that she would be able to stop the enchantment.

Later that evening, Belle came to see Adam in the West Wing.

"Adam?" Belle asked as she opened the door and entered the room that Adam occupied.

"Yes, I am here. Where else would I be?" Adam said dully.

"Oh, Adam. Irena told me of her visit today. She seemed quite happy to visit you and to continue doing so. She also told me of her plan to get you out of this dark and dingy room. I am honestly glad that she plans to do this, it is not good to be in here for so long." Belle said, somewhat desperate to sooth her husband out of his mood.

"My Belle. Our daughter is so beautiful and kind. She also embraced me before she left." Adam said, seeing that his wife was distressed upon his behalf.

Smiling, Belle said "Yes, she is both beautiful and kind. Why is it so important that she embraced you?"

"It means that she has accepted me for who I am, besides that I haven't been able to embrace anyone for so long without fear of hurting them." Adam replied.

"I tried to. You wouldn't let me." Belle reminded him, somewhat annoyed with this fact as she had missed being able to embrace her husband in so long.

"I know. I am sorry. If you wish to embrace me, I shall not pull away." Adam reassured, moving closer to Belle in order to embrace her.

"I am being selfish. I wish my husband was by my side all the time. It is so hard. Adam? Are you crying?" Belle asked, curious about the sudden emotion that she was seeing in Adam as she had not seen such emotion in him in 10 years.

Somewhat embarrassed, Adam replied, "No. It is so hard to not be with you, but I swear I will return to you in my human form."

"Adam, just be there for me- I don't mind what form it is in. I love you no matter what."

"I know. I am tired of living like this though." Adam said with a sigh, as he went to sit on his bed.

Belle smiled, for once able to see the man that her husband had been before the enchantment.

"I am too, but she will undo it. I know she will." Belle said as she embraced her husband.

 ** _I would like to reply to all the guest reviews thus far so here goes:_**

 ** _beastforever- thank you for your support of this fic and I am glad that you are enjoying it!_**

 ** _DharmaKing- thanks for the review. I will try to update more frequently!_**

 ** _Fanatic61- thank you!_**

 ** _macie camp- I will try to see it through to its conclusion. Hopefully you will stick with me to the end._**

 ** _Hey- I am glad that you are enjoying the story and that you continue to do so._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys, I am back! Sorry I have neglected this story for so long. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy._**

 ** _By the way, I own nothing but my ideas for this story._**

" _I am too, but she will undo it. I know she will." Belle said as she embraced her husband._

"I know. I am scared to re-join the world again after so long. I...I will visit you and Irena in the library tomorrow. Please do not ask more of me than that, I couldn't do it." Adam begged, knowing that his wife would not ask more of him than he was able to give.

"I won't. Irena will be pleased. I shall tell Lumiere to clear the halls of the servants when I go to the library with Irena." Belle said with a smile, glad that her husband was willing to become part of the world again.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, before it opened a little to reveal Lumiere standing in the doorway.

"Master?" Lumiere asked, as he normally did not like to disrupt his master, as he had learned that Adam's temper could become inflamed at the slightest provocation as had been revealed during the first enchantment.

Adam forced himself to acknowledge the presence of a member of his staff. Looking to where Lumiere was standing, he asked "Yes?"

"Dinner is being served. Shall I bring dinner to you and the mistress?" Lumiere asked, glad that the master seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

Adam was unable to speak, as he had not recalled receiving such kindness during the last enchantment, despite the fact that since then he had been receiving kindness from all servants within the household.

Belle responded, noticing her husband's lack of response, "Yes, Lumiere, that would be wonderful. Thank you. Could you please tell Irena to join us in here?"

"I will mistress. If I may, it is nice to see you and the master together after so long." Belle smiled as Lumiere bowed before walking to the door.

"Thank you Lumiere."

Lumiere then left to carry out the request that had been made of him, leaving Belle and Adam alone once more.

"Belle?" Adam said, a hint of a question in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Will you embrace me? I feel as if I am a child, not a grown man." Adam asked, feeling slightly foolish.

"Of course. I have missed this. Last time you weren't so timid around me- you even yelled at me." Belle reminded with a small smile to show that she was simply using the first enchantment to tease him about his behaviour.

With a groan, Adam responded "I was wrong then. I don't want to hurt you. Last time, I was angry with you and myself and didn't know how to act. Now, I know how to act but I am sometimes unable to."

All of a sudden, a knock was heard at the door. At the lack of response, Adam and Belle watched the door open slightly, to reveal their daughter standing there in the doorway.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Irena, please come in." Belle said gently.

"Why did you call me? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Irena asked anxiously.

"Please calm down Irena. You have done nothing wrong, on the contrary, you have brought us back together as a family. We owe you thanks." Belle responded, eager to reassure her daughter that she had done nothing wrong.

"Your mother is right. Thank you for bringing me back to your mother after all these years. We called you into my wing in order to share a meal together, however you will have to excuse my manners as they are not what they once were." Adam responded, grinning sheepishly as he recalled when he had first tried to use utensils whilst a Beast during the enchantment through which he had met Belle.

"Of course father. Mama, is father to come to the library with us tomorrow?" Irena asked.

"Irena, I am to join you in the library." Adam confirmed.

"Thank you father. I shall have to tell my friend, he will be so happy!" Irena said as she clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Irena who would this friend be?" Adam asked, genuinely curious about the identity of this friend of his daughter's.

"Why, Chip of course! He has become as a brother to me." Irena replied.

"That is alright, I suppose he may know that I am to come out of hiding." Adam replied, somewhat resigned with the fact that Chip would likely tell about his return to society.

At that moment, Lumiere came into the room, holding trays of food for the royals.

"Thank you Lumiere, for everything. Tomorrow could you make sure that the halls are empty when belle and Irena journey to the library as I would like to join them." Adam requested, trying to be as polite as he knew how.

"Of course master, may I alert the others to this plan?" Lumiere asked timidly.

"Please allow Mrs Potts and Cogsworth into the plan, but no one else." Adam ordered.

"Very well master." Lumiere replied with a bow.

With that Lumiere left the room.

The dinner progressed with only minor mishaps to report of, mainly involving Adam and his skills involving feeding himself. After one particular occasion, Belle needed to usher Irena out of the room as his temper was beginning to flare again after lying dormant for so long.

"Belle, it is no use. I shall never be human again. I can barely control my temper, how did I remain calm last time as I relearned to use utensils?" Adam said in frustration, as he nearly broke the knife in his hand.

"I don't know. This is the first time that you have become angry about something so small." Belle said as she shrugged, as she could not explain her husband's behaviour.

"What does Irena think of me now? I could have hurt her, or even killed her if my temper had well and truly snapped." Adam said, somewhat embarrassed of his behaviour in front of his daughter.

"Yes, you could have, but you didn't. You will learn again because I will teach you. I have patience enough for both of us. You know, sometimes when Irena is annoyed she wears the same facial expression you do." Belle said firmly.

"Well she is my daughter. How do you have the patience after all these years of my childish behaviour?" Adam asked, truly marvelling at the patience of his wife.

"Because I love you and I always will. Now how about you go and find Irena and apologise to her?"

"I can't leave the room. Would you please bring her to me?" Adam reminded as he meekly asked for his daughter to be found.

"Of course, but if she runs off again you will be the one to find her." Belle said with a smile.

Belle goes and finds Irena, she is in her room.

"Mama? Is father angry with me? Why did he get so angry?" Irena asked.

"Oh Irena, it is not your fault. Your father is angry with himself that he is unable to be the father you deserve." Belle said soothingly.

"Will you come back to dinner? I think he wants to apologise for his behaviour." Belle continued.

"How could he think that? I love him and want him to be more involved in my life. I shall come back, if only to tell him this." Irena wondered.

Irena hurried back to the West Wing with Belle.

Adam sat forlornly by himself.

"Father, I forgive you." Irena said as she hurried into the room.

"I have not yet apologised Irena. I am sorry for letting my temper overrule me, especially in your presence."

"It is alright. Mama tells me that I am like you- my temper is seemingly unmanageable." Irena said with a small smile.

"Belle is it true that she inherited my temper?" Adam asked, raising his head to look at Belle.

"Adam, it is alright. She is able to manage it well." Belle reassured.

"Father, is it very difficult eating with utensils for you?" Irena asked curiously.

"Yes, it is quite difficult. This is the reason I exploded with my temper just now."

"May I touch your paw?" Irena suddenly asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Adam asked, slightly unsure of the request that was being made of him.

"May I?" Irena repeated.

Adam sighed and replied "Yes."

Adam decided to comply with the request and so extended his paw to his daughter. Intrigued, Irena ran her hand along his paw, finally leaving her hand in his paw, comparing the size.

"Papa, the enchantress is the one who did this to you? You did tell me, but I don't really remember." Irena asked.

"Yes, she is responsible for my torment. Why do you ask?" Adam responded curiously.

"I want her to come to the castle so that I can talk to her." Irena said firmly.

 ** _Hi guys, not a new chapter unfortunately! I just thought I would take the time to reply to a few reviews that I had received from guest reviewers:_**

 ** _Guest- Thanks for the continued support!Hopefully I will be able to post more of this story soon. I have not lost interest yet, however this story will be on hold for at least the next few months as I am going to be really busy!_**

 ** _Juniper- Thanks for the suggestion. I will try to take it on board for the coming chapters. Please continue to follow this story- it is by no means done!_**

 ** _lala- Thanks for the encouragement and I hope that you continue to read this fic!_**

 ** _Sorry guys, I will be so busy in the next few months and won't really have the time to update at the pace I know you would like. Believe me, I know there is nothing worse than waiting for a story to be updated and the frustration that comes with it, but bear with me on this! I will try to post more in a couple of months when I am less busy with the last few months of school forever! Thanks for all of your support. In the mean time, if you enjoy Pride and Prejudice, I also have a story under this category- please wander over there if this is your thing and you just can't wait for more!_**


	6. Chapter 6

" _I want her to come to the castle so that I can talk to her." Irena said firmly._

"You summoned me, young princess?" the enchantress asked, curious as to what the young princess before her could want.

Adam panicked before ordering his daughter, "Irena, stand behind me."

Stubbornly, Irena shook her head before responding, "Papa, I want to speak to her. I am not afraid."

"Very well young princess. What did you wish to say to me?" the enchantress asked, taking note of Adam's panic at her presence with interest as she did not remember such fear the last time, only fury at his fate.

"I wanted to know why you have punished my father in such a cruel manner when he has already proven himself to have found love?" Irena asked boldly, inclining her head to one side as if in confusion.

"That is a very good question for someone so young. I can see that you are not like your father when he was your age. I punished him because I felt that he took the new life he had for granted, as well as teach you to appreciate the character of people and no their appearances." The enchantress replied, feeling ashamed that she had placed the prince once more under the enchantment that had tormented him for so much of his life.

Irena nodded thoughtfully before replying, "That seems reasonable, but it is your doing that my father is unable to leave his rooms here in the west wing due to the fact that there are many servants roaming the halls at all times. Please show mercy upon my father. I have learned my lesson as this is the only form that I have known my father in. I ask this for my father as he has not held me in 10 years an even then he is scared of hurting me."

Adam had been carefully listening to the exchange, becoming increasingly worried before interjecting with panic, "Irena, please stop talking. You will anger her and some terrible fate will befall you."

Seemingly unfazed by her father's panicked tone and words, Irena asked, "Will you do that? My father has trust problems that stem from your enchantment."

With a sigh the enchantress replied, "Child, I can see that you are intelligent, like both your parents. I can also see some of your father's anger, but this is tempered by your mother's temperament. I shall not harm you. I can see that you accept your father as he is, therefore I am willing to allow him to return to his human form, however you must ascend the throne when you are 18 and marry by the age of 20."

Irena nodded, bowing her head as she agreed, "I will do as you say. Thank you for your kindness."

With a flick of her wrist, the enchantress was gone and in the place of a Beast stood a man.

Inspecting himself in relief and shock, Adam turned to his daughter thankfully, "Irena, thank you for freeing me. I was so scared for you."

Unsure as to whom stood before her, Irena hesitantly walked forward, her curiosity somewhat overriding her hesitancy, saying, "Father? Is that truly you?"

"Dear Irena, this is most certainly your father. I reacted in the same way he first time." Belle said gently, walking to stand beside her husband.

"Come closer please. I wish to hold my child." Adam said gently, his voice thick with emotion.

Irena crossed the room to her father and embraced him, noting that his hair felt the same as his fur had only moments before.

A knock at the door to the West Wing alerted the family to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Master?" A hesitant voice spoke up from the doorway.

All in the room turned to look at the servant standing in the doorway. It was none other than Chip who was now a young man.

"Yes? Chip! You have grown." Adam said in amazement at the young man before him, as he remembered him as a small child.

Chip smiled before replying, "Yes master, I have. Mama wanted to speak to you in the servants quarters. I was sent to summon you."

"Very well. Tell her I shall be there as soon as I have changed my clothes." Adam replied, becoming aware that his clothes were torn, which had gone unnoticed in the euphoria of being a man once more.

Chip nodded, as if to leave the room, but stopped at the last minute, replying, "Good. Irena, would you like to go for a walk with me around the castle?"

"Of course!" Irena said happily, leaving the West Wing with Chip.

Adam glanced at belle, somewhat confused as to what he had just witnessed between his daughter and one of his servants.

"Has Irena been having frequent excursions with chip lately?" Adam asked, feeling left out as he had been forced to hide in his room for the past ten years due to circumstances beyond his control.

"Yes, every day. They are friends." Belle said, trying to reassure her husband.

"I know that. She is too young to be in love with him, but he seems to think that there is more than friendship."

Belle sighed before responding, "Adam, chip is only 5 years older than she is."

"I am well aware of that. We shall discuss this later, I have to meet Mrs Potts now." Adam said as he began to change his clothes in order to meet with Mrs Potts.

Indignantly, Belle asked, "Am I not to come?"

Annoyed, Adam responded, "Chip told me to come. I suppose you could come also."

Stubbornly, Belle stated, "I shall."

Adam and Belle began their journey to the servants quarters in silence, both wondering what would happen when their daughter realised the gravity of the decision that she had made with the enchantress in order to free her father.

Once they reached the servants quarters, Adam knocked on the door to Mrs Potts' room.

"Mrs Potts? You wished to speak to me?" Adam asked.

Dropping a curtsey, Mrs Potts looked at Adam in amazement, saying, "Master? I did, but..."

Adam smiled, before saying, "You are wondering why I am in human form are you not?"

"Yes." Mrs Potts replied with a nod.

"Irena rescued me." Adam simply said.

"I wished to speak to you about planning a ball for the people."

Confusedly, Adam said, "This is sudden," as he did not remember holding such balls in the past.

Trying to reassure her husband, Belle replied, "Darling, we hold one every year, as a celebration of the harvest."

"Every year?" Adam asked, fearful that they had been holding such balls whilst he was still a Beast.

"No, we stopped 10 years ago." At this, Adam visibly relaxed.

"Then of course we shall have a ball. Is that all?" Adam declared.

"Yes master."

Adam and Belle left Mrs Potts to begin planning the ball that would occur at the end of the month.

"Shall we go to the library?" Adam asked, wishing to spend time with his wife, something that he had been unable to do whilst the enchantment was in place.

"Adam, we should be telling Irena to go into bed. It is late." Belle reminded him.

"Let her spend time with Chip, just this once. I have missed our stories that we used to read together." Adam said, unwilling to be interrupted during his reunion with Belle.

"Fine!" Belle said, both annoyed and happy at the prospect of spending quality time with her husband.

They entered the library arm in arm.

"What shall we read?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you. I will try to make up the time that we were apart, but I won't be able to, no matter how hard I try." Adam said with regret at his negligence with regard to his wife and child.

"Don't try, just spend time with me now and always. Spend time with Irena, as well." Belle suggested.

"Come here and embrace me. I have missed you so much these past 10 years."

Belle snuggled up to Adam, laying her head on his chest. Adam revelled in the smell of his wife, the scent of paper being the most prominent due to her intense love of books.

They soon fell asleep due to the excitement of the day, however they were happy, even as they slept.

They awoke late the next day still in the embrace of each other. Belle attempted to rise, however she was pulled even closer to Adam.

Adam opened his eyes and realised that the door of the library was slightly ajar and that there was a servant standing in the doorway.

"Belle get up please. We are not alone."

Belle groaned as she rose, sleep still in her eyes.

"Forgive me master for intruding, but I was sent to alert you to the fact that breakfast is waiting for you and the mistress in the small dining room." Lumiere said, appearing a little embarrassed at witnessing such an intimate moment.

"Thank you. We shall be there momentarily Lumiere." Adam replied.

 ** _At last, another chapter! Let me know what you thought!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So after nearly 6 months, I have at last returned. Sorry it took so long but I lost all inspiration for this story, so hopefully what I have written meets up to your expectations after waiting for so long to find out what happens next. As always read and review :)_**

* * *

Irena, unlike her parents, was reflecting on the gravity of her decision and what she had promised to do. She, of course, was glad that she had been able to reunite her parents, however she knew how difficult it would be to rule a kingdom.

As she was thinking, there was a knock at the door which opened to reveal Mrs Potts who had come to tell Irena that breakfast was being served in the small dining room.

Irena made her way to the dining room still thinking about what her life would be like in the future. She opened the door to the dining room to find her parents talking as they ate, as if nothing had happened.

"Irena, it is nice to see you. Did you have a nice time with Chip yesterday?" Belle asked with a smile.

"Yes, mama, I did." Irena said returning the smile as she nodded her head, as she sat in her normal seat facing her father.

"Irena, I wanted to let you know that I am proud of what you did for me and I think that it was very brave." Adam said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears of gratitude, as he attempted to reassure his daughter that everything would be fine now that they were together as a family.

Talk then turned to the upcoming harvest ball which all of the villagers and select members of royalty from the surrounding kingdoms would be invited to.

The servants were busy decorating the grand ballroom on the eve before the harvest ball. Decorations featuring flowers and earthy tones were selected to represent the end of the harvest season and the growth of the new season's crops which were soon to be planted.

Belle and Irena walked through the ballroom together to see the preparations that were being made and Irena smiled in glee, excited for a chance to see what a ball looked like as she had never seen one and her mother had spoken fondly of the first time that she and Adam had danced together during his first enchantment. Belle, too, was excited to be hosting a ball once more as she had deeply missed being with her husband despite the memories that she had held onto.

The day of the ball dawned with an air of excitement and anticipation amongst the servants and members of the household. Even Adam was looking forward to the occasion as he had been miserable during his months of isolation and longed to be amongst people once more.

As the evening approached, Irena was becoming increasingly excited as she would be able to dance with her friend,Chip, as all of the servants had also been invited to attend the festivities.

The maid adjusted Irena's gown slightly and then deemed her ready for the ball with a slight nod of her head.

The dress was pale yellow, almost the colour of candlelight, and had sheer sleeves that ended at her slender wrists. The bodice hugged her figure , flaring out from her waist into the full skirt that floated around her feet. All in all, Irena exuded the confidence and style that befitted her title and rank.

Down in the servant's quarters, Chip was busy putting the finishing touches to his best outfit which consisted of faded black pants and boots that came to his knees. His outfit was completed with a freshly pressed white shirt which was tucked into the black pants. He gave his reflection a self assured grin which, for a fifteen year old, seemed cheeky and made him seem older than he really was.

By the time Irena was ready to go down to the ballroom, the ball had begun. She could hear the joyful music floating up the stairs, causing her to smile to herself.

The doors leading into the ballroom were already open and Irena went straight in, much to the surprise of the ushers whose job it was to announce the arrival of all the royals and other members of nobility who had accepted the invitation to join in the celebrations. This was a great many people due to the fact that the palace had not been visited in over a decade due to the enchantment.

Irena made her way to her parents who were talking to a man, woman and their son who seemed to be a little bit older than Irena. She glanced at the crowns that the man and woman were wearing and deduced that they were visiting royals from a neighbouring kingdom.

"Ah, there you are Irena. May I introduce you to Prince Raoul. He is here with his family at the special invitation of Cogsworth." Adam said, frowning slightly as he was well aware that Cogsworth would be speaking to him soon about the expectation for his daughter to marry in the near future.

Irena politely curtsied and smiled at the young prince before she began to look around the room in search of Chip. Unfortunately, Prince Raoul had other ideas.

"Princess Irena, would you honour me with a dance?" he asked with the grace of someone at least twice his age.

Irena nodded, slightly disappointed that she would have to wait to dance with Chip.

Raoul did not attempt to make conversation with Irena as they danced which made Irena decide that she would rather never dance with this prince ever again. Thankfully, the dance ended quickly and she was returned to the security of her parents.

Belle smiled at her daughter before she asked, "did you enjoy your dance with the prince?"

Irena nodded however her facial expression contradicted this gesture. Belle frowned before smiling once more as she noticed Chip walking up behind Irena.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Irena turned around and found Chip standing there grinning at her. She smiled and dropped into a shallow curtsy as Chip held out his hand for her to take. She accepted and they walked into the middle of the ballroom as the music began.

As they danced, Chip made polite conversation but inevitably the conversation turned to Irena's other dance partner.

"Irena, who were you dancing with before?" Chip asked curiously.

"I was dancing with a rather unpleasant prince who would not speak to me as we danced." Irena replied with a frown.

Chip sighed. He felt jealous that Irena was receiving attention from princes despite the fact that he had no right to such feelings as he would be nothing more than a servant for the rest of his life.

The dance ended and Chip was tasked with returning Irena to her parents who were smiling happily at them, clearly glad to be together once more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, I'm back after a very long time with an unfortunately short chapter. After seeing the live action version 3 times, I would like to try and incorporate aspects into this story but am not sure if it will work Let me know what you think- whether there should be a new story or aspects into this one. Rest assured, I will finish this story but it may take a while as I don't know where I want it to end.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, to some thank yous:**_

 _ **DragonEmperor999: thank you for your support!**_

 _ **puppyface1000: thank you- hope you enjoy this short chapter!**_

* * *

The rest of the ball went smoothly and Irena managed to escape from dancing with Prince Raoul for the rest of the evening.

She spent the evening talking and dancing with Chip and the other guests, as well as dancing for the first time with her father. When the music stopped, Irena curtsied to her father with a smile and glanced at him to gauge his reaction. To her delight, Adam seemed as pleased as she was and when he offered her his arm, she happily accepted it.

"You dance well, my dear." Adam said in a low voice so as not to be heard by the other guests present.

Irena blushed before she replied with a smile, "Thank you father, Lumiere taught me much of what I know, however it was a little hard to practice for he was a lot taller than I was when he first began teaching me."

Adam laughed, earning a few stares from the guests however they soon returned to their conversation, marvelling at the obvious affection that existed between father and daughter.

Irena had enjoyed dancing with her father and felt happy and content, having had to endure less than pleasant dancing partners during the course of the evening, with the exception of Chip.

Adam had enjoyed the evening too. Simply being able to be in the company of others besides Belle and his daughter was refreshing, causing him to feel even more indebted to Irena for what she had done in order to secure his humanity. He wondered how he could repay her for her kindness, however he was not sure that he would, such was the magnitude of the gift that his daughter had bestowed on him.

As Adam gazed around him at the guests and the merry sight of people gliding around the ballroom, he was glad to finally be able to open the doors of the castle to his subjects and other dignitaries that had travelled from neighbouring kingdoms.

Though it was difficult, Adam believed that he was able to conceal his frustration with Cogsworth's meddling with his daughter's happiness by inviting the young Prince Raoul. Adam did not feel that this young man would be the most appropriate choice of husband for Irena, for he was reminded of himself when he was the young prince's age. He would hate for his daughter to end up married to such a man. With a resigned sigh, Adam went in search of Belle. He soon found her and went to her side.

Belle was speaking with some of the village women about the possibility of beginning a service by which the village children could be educated to read and write. Adam smiled as he knew his wife was especially passionate about these subjects and felt that everyone should be able to read and write. Belle felt her husband come to her side and turned her head to smile at him. She excused herself from the conversation and walked away from the women in order to speak to Adam more privately.

"Have you enjoyed yourself this evening, darling?" Belle asked.

Adam smiled and nodded, his attention caught by Irena once more dancing with Chip, a smile on her face.

Irena circled the ballroom once more. She could not remember the last time she had had so much fun as when she danced the last dance of the evening with Chip who had stayed with her since her disastrous dance with the arrogant Prince Raoul.

Despite the peace of the castle, Belle and Adam knew that all would not remain so for long, especially in relation to their daughter's budding friendship with Chip.


End file.
